


Eyes Wide Open

by ElectricPurple89



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Recovered Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So in watching the promo for episode 14 and seeing all the promo pics for the episode I couldn't get this little scene out of my head. Like 4,000 years of love can't trump a little brainwashing?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Wide Open

He had his hands wrapped around her neck.

“Carter stop it! Remember who you are!” She kept yelling at him. 

Who was he? He couldn’t remember anything. His mind was blank.

“Khufu!!” She yelled again at him. 

That name why did it sound familiar? She cried something in a language he was sure he didn’t know and yet he knew exactly what she had said.

Vandal was yelling at him. 

He tried to block him out. 

Why did she seem so familiar?

She cried his name again and he looked into her eyes. 

All of a sudden millions of scenes flashed before his eyes until one scene stayed. He fighting this man who was yelling at him to knock her out and this woman he could feel so much love for her. 

His memories came back to him and he knew who he was. 

He let her go at once and sank to the ground.

Vandal was still yelling at him, but he couldn’t do anything.

The woman she got her breath back and as she grabbed his club she hit Vandal again and again.

He watched as she fought Savage. As powerful as Savage was he seemed no match for Kendra. 

He was finally able to stand up and together they struck the final blow to Savage.


End file.
